The Allhammer
MORADIN (moar-uh-din) is the father-deity of the dwarves, the God of Forge & War, and the Patron of Craft and Creation. He usually appears as a stern-faced male dwarf with a powerful build. His upper body is particularly robust, with a barrel chest, wide shoulders, and arms corded with big muscles. He has flowing black hair and a beard to match, and he always wears full plate armour. He carries a shield and a warhammer. The Founding Moradin is said to have shaped the mountains from the chaos of the Founding. He is the father-deity of the dwarves, and is said to have forged the first dwarves by taking soil, metal and gems from the earth and with his own breath, granted life. He now stands as the patron protector of home and family within the Dwarven communities. Worship Dwarven Communities: * There is strong devotion across the world in the dwarven communities. Many of his temples mark the center of a mighty dwarven stronghold. * Clerics of Moradin are charged with maintaining and advancing the dwarven race in all walks of life. They perform a wide range of public ceremonies (marriages, blessing new ventures, crowning monarchs, and the like). They also educate the young, arrange communal defences, and sponsor expeditions to settle new lands. They also keep detailed genealogies and historical archives. * Every temple or shrine of Moradin includes an anvil and a forge that the clerics keep perpetually burning. The anvil can be a simple decoration or part of a working smithy, but it often serves as the temple altar. * Dwarves emphasized Moradin's hand in everyday activities such as eating, sleeping, mining and smithing, and invoked his blessing when these tasks began. Dwarven Dogma # Moradin is the father and creator of the dwarven race. # Honor him by emulating his principles and workmanship in smithing, stoneworking, and other tasks. '' # ''Wisdom is derived from life and tempered with experience. '' # ''Advance the dwarven race in all areas of life. '' # ''Innovate with new processes and skills. '' # ''Found new kingdoms and clan lands, defending the existing ones from all threats. '' # ''Lead the dwarves in the traditions laid down by the Soul Forger. '' # ''Honor your clan leaders as you honor Moradin. Gnomish Communities: * Increasing popularity among gnomish communities, inspiring steampunk inventions and Artificers. In General: * Across Exandria, the Allhammer is worshipped by smiths, artisans, and miners alike, granting inspiration where respect and prayer are given. Holy Day The Allhammer’s holy day is Deep Solace, and is celebrated on the eighteenth day of the fifth month. Especially devout followers of the Allhammer spend the day in isolation, meditating on the meaning of family and how they may be better mothers, fathers, siblings, and children. Other dwarven communities in Kraghammer and abroad celebrate with a full day of feasting and drinking. The Hammers of Moradin The Hammers of Moradin are a religious military order dominated by paladins and clerics with chapters in nearly every dwarven stronghold and members drawn from every dwarven clan. The Hammers served both as commanders of dwarven armies and as an elite strike force skilled in dealing with anything from large orc hordes to great wyrms to malevolent fiends from the Nine Hells. Individual chapters have a great deal of local autonomy but, in times of great crisis, a Grand Council assembled to plot strategy and divine Moradin’s will. Category:Deities